


I’ll Take Care Of You

by shesbreathless



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Face Masks, Fluff, I'm outraged at the tags that were suggested to me while I typed that, M/M, ao3 you nasty, but this is it basically, just sweet boys being sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 16:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18210773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shesbreathless/pseuds/shesbreathless
Summary: “Alright, stop rubbing your icy appendages on me,” Levi laughs.Nico shrugs and grabs Levi’s hands, cupping them over his own cheeks to chase the warmth.





	I’ll Take Care Of You

Levi throws his gloves in the nearest bin and huffs, quickly walking away from the gross sight in the exam room he’s been forced to stare at for the past hour. He loves being a doctor, he really does, but there are some incidents that just might make him change his mind.

The E.R. is – dare he say it – strangely quiet today, people probably not wanting to face the cold wind if they can avoid it. Levi doesn’t like the weather either, but he’s grateful for the chance to catch his breath.

A quick glance to one of the clocks on the wall lets him know that it’s just past one in the afternoon, and he thinks about taking a little break to have lunch. His stomach grumbles in agreement.

With one last look towards the exam room he just came out of, Levi sets off in the direction of the cafeteria, where he hopes he’ll find somebody else to eat with. He has to admit that he’s a little starved for company that doesn’t come from an infected wound.

A shiver goes down his spine when he thinks about it, so he shakes his head to get the image out of his mind. The cafeteria is as empty as the rest of the hospital, with an almost eerie atmosphere to it, so Levi hurries to purchase his food.

He doesn’t feel like eating alone in here, so he goes in search of an empty on-call room. He has to knock on three different ones before he finds one that isn’t locked, and he quickly sets up camp on one bed. He’s stuffed his mouth with half his sandwich before he’s fully settled down.

His phone rings all of a sudden, Nico’s name flashing on the screen. Levi wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and answers the call.

“Hello, beautiful,” Nico greets him before he can say anything.

“How do you know I look beautiful?” Levi teases, but his tone is pleased.

“You couldn’t look ugly if you tried,” Nico doesn’t miss a beat. “Where are you?”

“Room 28,” Levi scrunches up the wrapper of his sandwich and throws it in the bin. He misses. “You’re done with your patients?”

“Yeah, we just got the last one out,” Levi can hear Nico’s footsteps in the background. “I’m coming to you.”

“I can’t wait,” Levi says, and he’s only half joking.

Nico laughs and the call ends. Levi smiles to himself and gets up to properly throw his trash in the bin, then stretches his arms above his head as far as they will go. His back pops, a satisfied sound coming from deep in his throat.

A knock echoes in the room. “Come in,” Levi calls out without checking who it actually is.

He hears the door open and close quietly, then a pair of strong arms wrap themselves around his waist. Levi chuckles and covers Nico’s hands laying over his stomach with his. He yelps in surprise.

“You’re freezing!” he exclaims, turning around to face Nico.

“You’re warm,” Nico shrugs, nudging his fingers underneath the hem of Levi’s shirt.

Levi shrieks and tries to push himself away, but Nico just holds him in place and pushes his face against Levi’s, leaving random kisses all over his face. His lips are even colder than his hands, and Levi gasps when they come in contact with his neck.

The initial shock is soothed by the warmth of Nico’s tongue licking over the skin, sending a wave of goosebumps all over Levi’s body. Levi lifts his arms and crosses his hands behind Nico’s neck, and it would be nice, if it weren’t for Nico’s cold nose pressing just underneath Levi’s ear.

“Alright, stop rubbing your icy appendages on me,” Levi laughs, leaning back to look Nico in the eyes.

As soon as he sees the state Nico’s face is in, though, he can’t help but gasp in horror.

“Your poor face,” Levi says softly.

He touches the tips of his fingers from the dry skin of Nico’s forehead, to his rosy cheeks, to his cracked lips.

“Did you work on your patients in a walk-in cooler?” Levi asks him, incredulous.

Nico shrugs and grabs Levi’s hands, cupping them over his own cheeks to chase the warmth. “They were stuck in a car.”

Levi makes a sound of disbelief and shakes his head, pushing on Nico’s shoulders so that he will step back and sit down on the bed behind him.

“Wait here,” Levi points one finger at him, then turns around and walks out the door before Nico can reply.

He runs down the stairs and along the hallway as fast as he can, reaching the locker room in what’s probably record time. He throws open the door of his locker and rummages through the mess that’s inside.

When he finds what he’s looking for he hums triumphantly and takes it with him, running back to the room he left Nico in. He hasn’t moved a muscle, still sitting on the bed, leaning back on his hands. He literally looks like a marble statue, and Levi is still panting from his lap around the hospital.

“What do you have there?” Nico tilts his head curiously.

Levi doesn’t answer him, instead just coming closer and sitting next to him on the bed. He sets up the different bottles and packets on the nightstand, motioning for Nico to turn around and face him.

“Your face is going to thank me after this,” Levi says, squirting a thick liquid on his fingers.

“Are you putting a face mask on me?” Nico finally catches up.

“Several ones, actually,” Levi grins, swiping his fingers on his cheekbones.

Nico hums and closes his eyes, settling his hands on Levi’s knees and letting him work. Levi thought he would fight him a little, but he looks like he couldn’t be more content than this, with Levi gently touching every angle of his face.

The room has fallen into silence, the only noise coming from their quiet breathing. Even the hallways sound like there is nobody walking around, and it’s nice. Being able to spend a few minutes just appreciating Nico’s face is definitely something Levi is grateful for.

His fingers go over Nico’s forehead, down the bridge of his nose, along the bottom of his chin one last time, and then he’s done. Nico’s face is now covered in a thick layer of light blue cream, and he looks ridiculous and unbelievably cute at the same time.

“Feels cool,” Nico comments.

Levi cleans his fingers with a tissue and picks up a small tub of cream, dipping one finger into it. “Pucker up.”

Nico doesn’t need to be asked twice, leaning his chin forward to give Levi a better angle to work with. Levi holds the underside of his jaw with one hand and uses the index finger of the other one to apply the cream to Nico’s lips, spreading it evenly.

“Don’t lick them,” Levi says quietly. “Hold your hands up.”

He puts the tub down and picks up a tube, squeezing the content out and rubbing the cream into Nico’s hands. He massages the fleshy part around his thumb, fitting his fingers in the space between Nico’s. Nico just smiles serenely, eyes still closed.

Levi takes a few seconds to just stare at him, admiring the straight line of his eyebrows and the way his lips are curled in a sweet smile. He’s so handsome that Levi’s heart hurts a little bit, so he leans in to peck him on the lips quickly.

“There,” Levi says, patting Nico on the shoulders. “You’re all hydrated now.”

Nico cracks one eye open and looks at Levi, immediately starting to laugh in his face. Levi just raises one eyebrow and waits for him to calm down.

“Do I have something on my face?”

“You do,” Nico actually snorts, patting Levi’s cheek and using his thumb to wipe something off the tip of his nose.

“Oh,” Levi laughs along with him.

They settle down after that, both leaning back against the wall and enjoying the silence. Neither of them says anything, but they don’t need to. Levi loves that they can be comfortable around each other even without something to talk about.

A few minutes go by just like that, their shoulders pressed together and their breathing in sync. Slowly but surely, the noises outside the room start back up, meaning that this little break is about to end.

“I need to get back to work,” Nico says quietly.

“Me too,” Levi answers.

Neither of them moves. Levi thinks that if he stood still for long enough, he could actually fall asleep, but Nico’s pager has other plans for him, the beeping startling them both into action.

“It’s Link,” Nico huffs, sitting on the edge of the bed. “Do I need to wash my face?”

“No, it’s all soaked up,” Levi stretches his arms above his head.

“Alright, then,” Nico stands up and fixes his clothes.

Levi looks up at him and, tilting his head up in a silent request for a kiss. Nico smiles and leans down to drop a kiss on Levi’s lips. It’s meant to be quick, but Levi grabs the front of Nico’s shirt and holds him in place for a few more seconds.

“Okay,” Levi mumbles against Nico’s lips. “Go.”

Nico grabs Levi’s hands and untangles them from his shirt, then smacks one last kiss on Levi’s mouth and finally stands up.

“I want to make it clear that it’s hurting my soul to leave you looking like that,” Nico says while he walks backwards toward the door.

Levi shrugs and sends him a kiss, watching while Nico unlocks the door and steps outside. He keeps following him with his eyes until he can’t see him anymore, then Levi gathers his various bottles and mentally prepares himself to spend the rest of the day in the same exam room as earlier.

Even the thought of more gross, infected wounds can’t take away from how pleasant this lunch break was. Levi hopes it’s going to be enough to keep him sane for today, but in the meantime he recalls how cute Nico looked covered in face masks and smiles to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 3am because I was sad and felt the need to create something sweet to fight it, so I hope it'll bring a smile on your faces as well! <3
> 
> If you liked this, let me know with a comment or hit me up on [Tumblr](https://shesbreathless.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
